The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for lowering web rolls in winding machines from the winding position, located on the upper portion of the circumference of a support roll with the axes of the web roll and support roll lying in different parallel vertical planes, onto a lower take-off level.
In shaftless winding on machines with two support rolls, the finished web roll is pushed off the support rolls and onto a take-off table by means of an ejector or pusher bar. In this operation, the web roll remains in approximately the same plane.
Now when the web roll is to be lowered from the winding position to a lower level at the end of the winding operation, it is known from British Pat. No. 1,195,274, for example, to employ in winding with a core shaft supported in bearings a pair of pivotable lever arms which grip the shaft of the web roll and lower it from the cradle in which it is held in the winding position onto a lower take-off level.